always together
by dancing-leila97
Summary: jayden likes emily a lot but emily has a date with an other guy   it casey of jungle fury jeje i like both power rangers
1. surprise

**hi it`s my first fanfic please read it and tell me how was it**

A day in the evening at Shiba house the doorbell rings and Ji went to open the door

"hello are you looking for Emily?" says Ji

A man's voice is heard and says "yes its Emily at home?"

"Emily someone searches you" Ji shouts

"Ok I'm coming Ji" said Emily

When she saw the boy at the door she was so exited

"I'm going out" Emily shout

"Ok" they said in unison except Jayden was limited only to look out the corner of his eye

After Jayden saw Emily go out he go to ask to something that probably he would not like the answer

"Who is he Ji?" Jayden asked feeling like his stomach was burning with jealousy he felt when he saw Emily with another guy

"Emily's friend," said Ji

"And what about the rules?" Says Jayden angry

"Emily knows the rules but she need to go out with other people "says Ji very calm "just calm down"

then jayden go to his room, he was sitting in his bed when someone knocks the door

"come in" jayden said

it was is good old friend Antonio who was worried about jayden

"are you ok?" antonio asked

"yes i am" jayden lie "why do you ask?"

"because i never see you actting like that" antonio said

"im ok i swear" jayden said with an angry voice

"are you jealous of emilys friend

**hehe thats all for today plz tell me haw was it **


	2. emilys friend

**hey its me again the second charapter **

**WHIT EMILY AT HER DATE**

"were are we going to go for eat?" Emily asked

"how about a pizza?" Casey said

"yes I like the idea" Emily said "in what restaurant?"

"in jungle karma pizza" he said "I have an special discount for working there, its ok?

"Yes pizza is always ok" Emily said with a big smile in her face

They walked up to the jungle karma pizza and sit in front of a window

"Casey I think that today you have a day off, what are you doing here?" R.J. asked

"R.J. I `m with a friend" Casey said with some blush "Emily, he is R.J. my boss"

"Nice to meet you" Emily said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you too" R.J. said "so what's your order?"

"Only a pizza R.J." Casey said

After R.J. left Casey and Emily start smiling

"Sorry for that" Casey apologize "I haven't planed that"

"Don't worry it was nice" Emily said "nothing compared to what will happen in my house"

After they eat the pizza, they go to the park

"In general it was a good day" Casey said smiling

"It wasn't that bad" Emily said

"Are you always that positive?" Casey asked

"Yes I think the entire world is beautiful" Emily said looking at the lake

"E….Emily will you want to have another date whit me?" Casey said nervous

"Yes I do, it have been too much time" Emily said

After walking in the park Emily and Casey return to the Shiba house.

"Thank you for coming" Casey said

"I'm happy that I come" Emily said "bye see you next week"

Before Emily enter to the house she kiss Casey's cheek. But they didn't know that Jayden was watching them from the window

**its all for today please tell me how it was it**


	3. WHAT

**hi **

"Why Emily go out with him?" Jayden said hoping to no one listen

"Maybe he is special for Emily" Mia said

Jayden turned around

"Mia you scared me" Jayden said "what you mean with special?"

"I don't know like a friend or more" Mia said with a smile

"Or more?" Jayden asked with an angry voice

"Jayden calm down I'm just joking" Mia said "she is my best friend and I know she just like one guy"

"Who?" Jayden said "tell me mia I will not tell anyone"

"I can't I promised her to don't tell anyone" Mia said "hey why are you so interested?"

"No reason" Jayden said and his face has the same color of his t-shirt "promise me you are not going to tell her anything"

"I promise" Mia said "shhh Emily is coming"

Emily enter to the house with a big smile

"Hey Emily" Mia said "why do you have a big smile?"

"I will tell you later" Emily said

"Night Emily and Mia, mia don't forget our promise" Jayden said leaving the room

"What do you promise?" Emily asked

"Nothing that you care" mia said

They go to their room and sleep

******************Jayden's room*********************************

Jayden sit in his bed

"I have to tell Emily how I feel about her" Jayden said

"WAIT YOU LIKE EMILY!" mike said

**its all for today **


	4. more problems

**_o no mike know jayden`s secret_**

"Mike what the hell are you doing here!" Jayden yells

"I was searching for something" mike said "then I hear that you have feelings for Emily"

"That wasn't what I mean" Jayden said blushing

"Jayden don't worry I'm not going to tell Emily" mike said "but you have to tell her before Emily's friend make a move"

"I would tell her at the right moment" Jayden said

"As you wish" mike said

"Now go out of my room" Jayden said

******************************Next day**************************************************

Emily was the first one to wake up, she sit down in the living room, then Jayden enter to the living room.

"Hey em" Jayden said

"Hi Jayden" Emily said

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Jayden asked

"Yes it was a good day" Emily said

Then Mia, Kevin, Antonio and mike enter to the living room

"Hey guys" mike said

"Hey" the others answer

"Time to train" Ji said

Everyone was training when Ji enter to the dojo

"Mail" Ji said

Everyone go next to Ji

"Mail for Mia, Kevin, Mike and Emily" Ji said

"I will go to open mi letter" mia said

"I go with you" Emily said

"Girls they can't wait" Kevin said

"Cool it's from grandma" Mike said "I will go to read it, see you"

***********************************in girls room**************************************************

"from who is your letters" mia asked

"One is from Serena and the other from Casey" Emily said

"Can I read" mia asked

"Sure" Emily said

When mia finished reading

"Awww that's so sweet" mia said

"That's the problem mia" Emily said

"What do you mean?" mia asked

**_more problems its all for today see ya im not going to writte this weekend because its my b-day _**


	5. to late?

**its very short but be patient i am in exams **

"Mia I mean you know perfectly that my heart belongs to Jayden, but I think he doesn't like me that way" Emily said

"I don't thinks so" mia said like a whisper

"What do you said?" Emily asked "I didn't hear you"

"I didn't say anything" mia lied "Emily I will go to search someone will you be ok if I go?"

"No problem" Emily said with a smile

Mia left the room to search for Jayden, she found him training

"Hey" Jayden said

"We have to talk" mia said

"Ok" Jayden said "shoot"

"Fine Emily received a romantic letter from Casey" mia said

"And what she said?" Jayden asked

"She said" mia said before Antonio interrupts

"Mia I need your help to buy some clothes" Antonio said

"Now Antonio?" Jayden asked

"Yes are you coming mia?" Antonio asked

"sure, sorry Jayden but you have to tell her before its to late" mia said

**o no it will be too late?**


	6. interruption

**hey sorry i make you wait a lot but its here ch 6 enjoy**

After mia left the house Jayden search for Emily and he found she playing her flute

"Hey" Jayden said

"Hi" Emily said with a smile

"Can I talk to you?" Jayden asked "if you are not busy"

"No its ok" Emily said "what do you want to say?"

"Can we go to the park to talk" Jayden asked

"Sure" Emily said

IN THE PARK

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" Emily asked

"That I" Jayden was saying before Casey interrupt him

"Emily I was looking for you" Casey said "Did I interrupt something"

"Yes" Jayden said with an angry voice "what do you want here?"

"I was about to tell Emily something very important" Casey said

"Before you do that can we talk man to man?" Jayden asked

"Sure" Casey said "we will be back in a minute Emily"

WITH CASEY AND JAYDEN

"So you like Emily?" Jayden asked

"Well yes I like her" Casey said "she is sweet, positive, cute and she loves the entire world"

"Dude we are going to have a problem" Jayden said

"You like her to?" Casey asked

"Yes that's true" Jayden said

"Oh man again" Casey said "again its happening to me"

"What do you mean?" Jayden said

"It's a long story" Casey said "but the point is I like Emily from the first time I saw her, I was sad when she come to the pizzeria and she was so polite, so cute, so pretty so I like her"

Jayden nodded

"So when you start liking Emily?" Casey asked

"long story too" Jayden said

"I have time" Casey said

WITH MIA AND ANTONIO

"Do you think Jayden is going to tell Emily how he feels about her?" Mia said

"I hope so mi Amiga" Antonio said "I hope so"

**next ch flash back **


	7. Flash Back

**the story continues**

WHITH JAYDEN AND CASEY

"Well" Jayden said "all started when….

-Flash back-

AT THE SHIBA HOUSE (JAYDEN POV)

"Jayden I want you to present your team" Ji said

"I'm Kevin" Kevin said "the blue ranger"

"I'm Mia" mia said "the pink ranger"

"I`m Mike" Mike said "the green ranger"

"I`m Emily" Emily said "the yellow ranger"

"Ok you know them now" Ji said "so put your training clothes are in your room"

All the rangers nodded and go to their rooms

IN KEVIN AND MIKE ROOM

"it`s awesome to be a ranger" mike said "don't you think?"

"mike this isn`t a game" Kevin said "it`s our destiny"

"Kevin is right" I said "this isn`t a game"

"Ok" Mike said

"Come on time to train" I said

IN THE TRAINING AREA

Everyone was training except Jayden and Ji

"How do you see them?" Ji asked

"I see that they have talent" I answered

"And Emily`s story" Ji asked "about Serena?"

"I think" I said "she is strong for taking care of Serena and the entire world, she trains harder than the others, I think she is a wonderful person "

"That is true" Ji said "but I hope you aren`t in love with her"

"I am not in love" I said "I can like her but not love her" (saying the last part like a whisper)

"Jayden remember" Ji said "you are not a normal person, you are a samurai and you accepted that"

"I know Ji" I said

AT THE KITCHEN

I was drinking water when she enter and for a mistake she crashed with me

"Sorry" Emily said "I am so clumsy"

"No its ok" I said "no one is hurt, come on let me help you"

"Thanks" Emily said

Now both were up

"You are very strong" Emily said "and a really good red ranger"

I was hoping my face don't have my t-shirt color

-End of flash back-

"With that all the feelings started" Jayden said "but I think she likes you"

"Really?" Casey said

"Yes" Jayden said "so go ahead and tell her the important thing"

"Thanks man" Casey said "sorry"

Casey go with Emily

"I wanted to say" Casey said "I like you, but I know you like another guy"

"How do you know?" Emily said

"For the way you look him" Casey said "don't worry I'm not sad"

"Are you sure?" Emily said

"Yes but promise me that we will have another date" Casey said

"I promise" Emily said

"And if it don't work with he" Casey said "come to see me ok?"

"Ok" Emily said

"good bye Emily" Casey said " I love you"

**hey that was longer but plz review if you don`t do it i will stop up dating**


End file.
